


Broken light

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, F/M, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asajj discovers something about Master Kenobi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken light

The Jedi won’t budge. He is stubborn. His dedication to the Jedi is pathetic and foolhardy. I cannot understand why my Master wants him. The Jedi is as week as the rest of then. Soon my Master will see this. I shall bring him his Jedi, broken at his feet. Then my Master will accept me truly. 

I lift the blade I hold and slowly draw it across the Jedi’s bare chest. Not so much as a whimper escapes him as a turn the blade around, still in his chest, and draw it back across the incision I had just made. I’m growing frustrated with him. 

I let my eyes travel down his chest, taking in all the injuries I have inflicted upon him to no result. As my eyes fall upon his hips, an idea comes to me. I have often herd that most Jedi take a vow of celibacy, pledging themselves fully to the force and the pathetic order.

Kenobi, frustratingly, is a Jedi to the core. However this could work in my favor. Kenobi is likely to have taken up this vow. By braking his vow, I would possibly make him feel that he has failed his order. 

“Kenobi” I drawl, running my fingers up his thighs “You are a very attractive male, it is a shame that you are a Jedi, such a waste” Kenobi doesn’t flinch but his body is starting to react.

Kenobi may think that his is the imperious Jedi Master but I will show him that he is nothing more than a weak human male.

I easily remove what is left of his clothing and begin to stroke his hardening member. He is adamant not to respond to my touches.

I start to jerk his member harder, my long nails cutting his length, in an effort to get a better response. He is completely hard now and breathing heavily. Ha! Kenobi is a masochist. 

“So the Jedi likes it rough, who knew” I mock him. I squeeze him harder drawing out a pained gasp. 

The Jedi lifts his head up “You will have to- *He spits blood onto the floor* do better than that my dear” I glare at him. How dare he still be so insolent? 

He seems to have picked up on my thoughts “I have been desecrated for years” he spits venomously at me. 

I feel my features twist into a hard frown “You’ve been raped before?” I ask unbelievably.

“Yes” Kenobi answers quietly.

I open my mouth but fail to produce anything that resembles words. It was hard to imagine a Jedi like Kenobi being victim to rape. I try again and I manage only a weak “How?”

He chuckles humorously and sends a bitter look to the bloodied floor of his sell. 

“The drugs the healers have me on, when I visit, is more than enough to hinder my grasp of the force. I’m easy picking after that.”

“The Jedi?” I exclaim shocked.

“We have lost our way many years ago” Kenobi mutters darkly.

“Then why are you still part of your order?” I yell outraged. What is wrong with his head? I was right when a called him a masochist. If I were in Kenobi’s position, I would have gutted everyone who dares to touch me. How is he so kriffing calm about this?

Obi-Wan raises his head and looks me in the eyes. What I see in those changeable orbs shockers me.

“Because I am in the perfect position for my retribution” Kenobi answers with a cruel twist of his lips.

The usually blue eyes of this paragon of a knight held burning yellow hatred, and I can’t help but fear at what the Jedi Order have created.

**Author's Note:**

> This is idea floating around my head for a while now. I’m happy with how this turned out.  
> I was going to write this in third person however I diced to try it from Ventress’ perspective. I like how it worked so I changed all of the writing to her perspective. I wasn’t going to show Obi-Wan’s perspective as I was hoping for a shock ending.


End file.
